The Dark Side of Freddie Benson
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU! What if Freddie wanted to take revenge for all the humiliations that Sam has made to him during the last years, and if he profit that Sam wanted to ask him a service, and if magic really existed ... The story happens after "iSam's Mom". Rating M for obvious reasons.
1. Proposal & magic

**A/N: For this slightly dark story, the trigger of these events happened during "iMeet Fred".**

 **You will understand by reading this chapter. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Proposal & magic**

 **Bushwell Plaza, Seattle  
** **Apartment 8-D,**

Freddie was exhausted.

The police had finally got their hands on " _The Shadow Hammer_ ", after he had given the police a phone call as soon as he had seen him runing in the corridor in front of his apartment. At least it was all over, and his mother had finally sent his bodyguard back as she no longer needed his services.

So he puts away the screwdriver he just used to put the real number of their apartment in front of the door, and he places himself on the chair of his desk to resume reading quietly. Finally, his tranquility is interrupted by the door of his room which opens suddenly and a pulpy blonde enters inside without being invited.

Of course, it is not in Sam Puckett's habits to be polite or respectful to him or anyone else is not Carly, their best friend. If she took the trouble to come up to his room, it's because she needs to ask for a service. The young producer of iCarly turns to look her in face, it could be fun that the girl who hates him comes to ask him something.

And this is exactly what she asks him, Sam tells him about her " _fixed_ " relationship with her mother and as much as she appreciates that her mother is more available and " _mother hen_ " with her, but the young blonde needs a break, especially since she had a date with a cute girl and she does not want to be disturbed by her mother. It was interesting to learn about the " _coming out_ " of the famous Sam Puckett on iCarly, and she was quite demanded by the feminine gentle. Her date of the weekend was with Shelby Marx, still a girl inaccessible for the guys.

Sam explained (very nicely) that she needed his 'help' for the four days of her absence. She gave him her second pearphone, she wanted that as soon as Pam called on this phone, Freddie took her pearphone, contacted her on her first, and kept the two pearphones close enough for a discussion between them. He found the idea rather simple but clever.

But the young man had no desire to help her.

"Please, I promise not to bother you for a week, and if I leave for the 4 days, it'll leave you 2 weeks without me" Sam tried to convince him.  
"Even if you see out of my life, give you a service disgusting me" Freddie shook his head "when I weigh the pros and cons, the balance leans more for the cons."  
"... and if I give you money in exchange? I had saved from my part-time job. A part could be yours."  
"How many?" he raised an eyebrow, curious.  
"Uh, $100 would be good?" she proposed to him with hope, he must admit that this proposal was enticing.

The two friends/enemies are face to face and while he was thinking about her proposal, he looks at her from top to bottom. She was little dressed in the heat of that night, Sam was wearing only a pair of vintage red denim shorts with a black muscle tee with open back and red eat your heart out print, et red high top flat boots with skull printed. She had unusually tied her hair in a ponytail, in this way, he could clearly see her face, she had become quite desirable with time, downright fuckable.

Seeing her like that, Freddie just had an idea, she could be very useful.

"The money is pretty nice, but I have something else in mind" he said distractedly looking at the wall for a moment.  
"Oh yeah, and what?"  
"Well, it's been a while since I had no girlfriend ..." he said, tapping the edge of his desk with his fingers.  
"And so? You want me to tell one of my friends to get fucked by your little cock?" she says as she begins to laugh hysterically.  
"Actually, what I want, it's to fuck you" he said with a small smile.

Freddie had developed real fanstasms about Sam for some time, generally, all more vicious than the others. Sam had stopped laughing and was shocked by what he had just told her.

"What? I do not understand" she said after a few seconds.  
"I said, I want you to take off your shorts, spread your ass and let yourself be fucked by my 'little cock' as you said so well" he said with a big smile, Sam was shocked now, and like she had no reaction, he added "then? You agree?"

This last sentence seems to have made her life, she was very furious.

"You're crazy, you know I'm a lesbian, you think you're taking me for what?" the blonde replied.  
"Well, I think you're going to have to fend for yourself with your mother" he shrugs and gets on his bed with a book.

He heard the door of his room, then of the apartment, slammed strongly and he raised his eyes to see the blonde out of the room, she had left. Once he was alone in his room, he thought of all that. His idea was brilliant and no matter what her answer was, he won.

Either Sam refused his proposal, and her new relationship improving with her mother would have become negative again since knowing her, Sam would leave anyway. Either ... he could finally fuck the famous Sam Puckett, irrevocably lesbian! Just thinking about it, he felt his cock getting all hard and his fantasies came back into his head.

But he knows Sam, she could give him something else in exchange and if it's in sex, it would be a masturbation, at best she would suck him.

Precisely, if she did that, she could finally be use to his plan ...

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

Various objects were arranged in an arc of circle in front of him, as well as several candles and books.

Freddie finished lighting the candles, he had taken care to make these preparations in his bathroom, as well as the various herbs and occult accesories he had hidden in one of the secret rooms of his room. If his mother knew that he was hiding its things, she would put him in a military school.

Being of nature quite pragmatic, he had never thought that magic really existed and he did not want to think otherwise. But that was the Freddie of last year, it was before he had this date with Magic Malika. Her first magic tricks were not convincing enough for him, and even during this Girls' Choice Dance night, but for their second date (he had given her another chance), Malika had been rather convincing.

Flying his phone was not very impressive ... but turning a young teenager (in this case, Freddie himself) into a young woman had finally overcome his skepticism. And he had checked, _**ABSOLUTELY**_ all checked out about his new female body. Malika had given his original body a few minutes later, it was stunning but it was him.

Looking into the sparkling eyes of the young witch, he had found a solution ...

Back in the bathroom, Freddie opens the small box containing various small metal objects: two rings, several keys, a belt buckle, a bracelet, a necklace, an earring, a piercing, a medallion and a talisman. These jewels would banal if he had not bewitched them.

Oh, it was not much. The belt buckle for example, he had bewitched it so that it feels the least pain possible. This was effective against Sam's shots, but also by that taco truck that had knocked him down because of " _love of his life_ " that could not be seen on both sides before crossing the road.

But it was not easy to create a spell, there were ingredients and conditions to succeed, it was not like the little magic of Malika that is rather easy to do but having no contradiction for realize it ... except for the change of sex, she had prepared a mixture disgusting to him and him, like good idiot that he was, had drunk.

Regardless, Freddie takes one of the rings, the one in stainless steel and has no value, he had some runic letters inscribed inside. It was the only object he had not yet bewitched because he had a great plan for this one ... and he lacked a very difficult ingredient to appropriated.

And thanks to Sam's assistance, he hopes, he will finally have what he was looking for and his plan could be realized.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, something grim will happens, it promises to be interesting afterwards.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


	2. Deal & ring

**02 - Deal & ring**

 **An half hour later,**

Freddie Benson had just finished the final preparations for the spell, he had only to wait for the last ingredient and it would finally be accomplished.

He just had time to get out of his bathroom and locked him with his magic key as the door to his room slowly opened. He hid the key in the back pocket of his jeans (he had made sure that only the key could open the door of his bathroom, and only him could do it because if someone else would, the key Would remain stuck and the door would be closed like concrete).

He also hid a small flask in the other back pocket and stood in front of his bed. He had just had time to position himself as Sam entered his room and closed the door.

"I do not want to hurt my mother, but what you ask for is really impossible for me. Even if physically you are not ugly, I only like girls and I have no desire to do anything with a guy. This experience with me disgusted me for life, so I suggest you give you $300 and arrange a fuck with a friend. Wendy is a bit nympho and she owes me some services ..." the blonde tried to offer him but he firmly refused.  
"Sam, when I said I wanted to fuck you, it was not for negotiable afterwards and to raise the price. I want to fuck you, that's all" he says pretending to think "but like you do not seem ready for it and you make me pity, I can offer you an 'alternative' solution if you want."

In uttering this last word, Freddie could not resist sketching a smile.

"And what is this solution?" she asked him.  
"You suck my cock here and now, and I promise to do everything to cover you with your dear mother."

He was inwardly jubilant as Sam seemed to ponder, but then he thought the ' _lost_ ' part for him.

"Okay" he could not believe his ears, but she hastened to add "it's okay but above all, not a word to anyone."

With a big smile on his face, Freddie told her to kneel before his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled it off as fast as possible with his underpants. Sam found herself with his manhood in full erection before her nose. His excitement was such that he thought his cock was even more imposing than usual.

Contrary to what the blonde thought, he was well equipped with this big piece of flesh, he knew because it was Malika who had told him and she had enjoyed it during their two month relationship. Sam's surprised and admiring look proved his point, which makes him happy to see her like that.

Sam looked at him and beckoned at him, but it was too late to back down. He drew her cock a little closer to her lips and she had no choice but to open her mouth. He now felt the warmth of his tongue on the tip of his cock but this one left very quickly. She had just turned her head away.

"Listen Puckett, I did not oblige you to anything. You accepted this deal, So now you're going to finish what you just started" he says angrily "and you'll apply yourself to make me cum. In any case, the more you apply, the more it will end quickly for you."

It seemed to convince her as she took his cock in her mouth and started a blowjob, but she pulled it out for a moment.

"I'll be able to tear you off if I wanted to" Sam said before resuming the oral sex.

Freddie looked up, she always had to the last word, but as long as she sucked his cock, he did not care.

It certainly was not the first time for her, she knew what to do. He imagines she had to do the same thing many times with toys with her overnight partners. For him, his only experiences were with Malika, and once with Valerie but it had only lasted a minute or two, he had told her to take it out of her mouth a little late and Valerie found herself face and the nose covered with sperm. It was a good time, too short, unfortunately.

With Malika, even if he was not in love with her, it was very nice, he had learned how to make pleasure and make cum women in many ways, she had been his advanced sexual classes as his mother refused he learns this kind of degrading thing, as she had told him.

And now with Sam, her technique was that of a professional, for him anyway. Her tongue fidgeted on the end of his cock while her mouth sought to swallow and suck his dick. He was literally at angels and he closed his eyes to better enjoy this blowjob.

He thought she was really trying to make him cum as fast as possible, with her technique, he will cum very soon if he does nothing. Freddie asked Sam to stop.

"Now bitch, you're going to pay for your past behavior" he said as he got up.

He did not even wait for an answer from her, he took her head and with a blow, he impaled it in her mouth. She failed to choke but Freddie had decided that a deep throat would be a good punishment. He was making little back and forth in her mouth, still holding her head with his hands.

Then, with a new blow, he put his cock at the bottom of her throat. Sam tried to push him back with her hands but he held the position for a few seconds until he pulled away.

"You put your hands on your back and you leave them to the end" he said firmly "and say nothing, these are the conditions for the deal to work."

Sam had no choice but to surrender to her submission. She put her hands behind her back and without even asking, she opened her mouth. He resumed her deep throat, he now had a hand behind her skull to hold her and the second hand at the level of her neck to raise her head. In this position, he could sink deeper into her throat.

The technical producer of iCarly could even feel the passage of his cock with his fingers. This treatment was such a delight that within two minutes, he felt his seed rise. He brought out his cock one last time. Sam was covered in drool, he then took the blonde's head in both hands and sank into her mouth. Freddie pushed as hard as he could, he just had time to catch a glimpse of his entire cock before closing his eyes.

Because yes, he had just ejaculated in the throat of his enemy, he emptied his balls in her by heavy spurts. His happiness was completed, he drew back his cock a little so that Sam could breathe. He wanted his cock to soften quietly in her mouth, then as his manhood began to regain a reasonable size, he told her to clean his cock thoroughly to leave no trace, then to leave his apartment.

"It was great Sam, I will respect my share of the deal, I'll even wish you had fun with Shelby" Freddie said to Sam before she left.

The blonde looked at him, then left his room without a word.

* * *

 **A moment later,**

After cleansing his sex of Sam's drool, Freddie pulled out the small flask and key from her bathroom.

During their small session, he had managed to discreetly take a little sperm/saliva mixed from the lips of the blonde without her notice. Thanks to that, he now had everything he wanted for the spell. He opened the bathroom with his key and he settled himself in front of his little ritual.

He took the ring of the little jewelery box, the one which was not bewitched, and put it in the bowl in the center. He then poured the white contents of the small flask, then took other ingredients he had harvested in recent years, all for his plan. A little tear of joy of Malika during their sex session, ashes of white oak, blood of gilded tiger, a bone of a soldier dead in combat, and a little liquid of nepenthe.

He takes a book by opening it to the right page, he mixes the contents of the bowl, pronouncing a formula in a Runic/Latin language for nearly a minute. Then, the flames of the candles grow abnormally before returning to their normal size. Thinking it was ready, Freddie puts the book on the floor and gently takes the ring in the bowl.

As he emerged from the liquid, he opened his hand to see the ring glowing red/gold for a few seconds before returning to its initial color.

The young man smiled wickedly, it was finally over! He was going to be able to take his revenge.

People say that the school years are the best years of their lives, this is not the case for everyone, not for him. With a girl who treats him miserably, the other who plays with his feelings as if it did not matter, a mother ignoring his opinion and others who do not care, it will change!

As with that stupid Fred when Sam forced him to apologize when he did not deserve it, or when Sam had deceived him about creating a website for her, or when she had encouraged Gibby to fight him. There was too much to remember, his misfortunes happen mainly because of Sam, but she is not the only one, they will all pay!

This time, Freddie Benson will be the last to laugh.

He puts the ring on his finger, no change seems to be seen but what importance? Malika had taught him magic, he knows how it works, just test it now.

The big question is: who will be his first victim?

 **...**

 **A/N: As in the title of the story, I will explore the dark side of Freddie, I love to write a behavior contrary to those of the characters, as we already know their "initials" characters. I hope you liked it!**


	3. First tests

**03 - First tests**

 **A few minutes later,**

After a little calmed down, Freddie takes a moment to calm down and organize his thoughts.

There was not so much anyone he wanted to take revenge after reflection, just some. Like his ' _best friends_ ' for example, but it's not as if he wants to hurt them or anything else. If his spell worked, he's just ' _corrected_ ' them, nothing more ... but it's going to be a lot of fun for him.

"FREDDIE!" he hears the voice of his mother shouting through the door.

Perfect, he can precisely tested the effectiveness of his ring. Freddie leaves his bed and goes into the living room to Marissa, who is in the kitchen putting her bags of groceries, she had just finished purchases. He walks to the kitchen to talk to his mother.

"Hi mom, will you try something for me?" he said with a mischievous smile.  
"Of course my son, is not dangerous? did you wash your hands well? ..." she starts with her speech of mad mom.

He crossed his arms with his ring on his right forefinger in evidence.

"From now on, you're the cool mom I always dreamed of, and you'll let me do what I want" Freddie said in an authoritarian voice "and you'll forget this conversation."

His mother looks at him as if he was crazy, then Marissa becomes more relaxed and carries a big smile on her face, until she looks at one of the shopping she has in her hands.

"What the hell is that shit?" she said as she looks at the box canned soybeans in her hands, then the other shopping "and why we have all these horrors? Sorry darling, I do not know what happened, I'll do other See you later, Freddo."

Marissa walked quickly to the door, Freddie stood very happy standing in the kitchen admiring the first results.

It was worth it to be very patient to see this, with his ring of domination, he could order anyone to obey any of his orders and they will think that it was perfectly normal. He could feel the monster stirring in him up and demanding more, but he quickly calmed him down, after all he'd been waiting for years, he could still wait a few more days. But it is true that he wanted to test his new toy again.

He thought quickly of his next victim, she was the ideal person to take the next step ...

* * *

After going to his room to put his silver earring, Freddie went out of his apartment to enter the one in front.

Inside, he simply found Spencer making a new sculpture, he asks him where his sister was and he replied that she was at the GS. Freddie thanked him and took the road of the smoothie store. When he arrived, he saw Carly flirting with a rather muscular boy from the baseball team. Of course, Miss Carly was flirting with this kind of boys, that's all she's interested in.

Hm, to think it over, why not? He sees his friend go to the bathroom leaving the boy alone, he decides to get to know.

"Hi, are you interested in my friend?" he asked her with a friendly smile "well, it does not matter. Go home and masturbate in front of a porn movie, forget that you saw me and my friend.

The baseball player goes out in obeying exactly to Freddie, while the technical producer goes to the bathroom of the girls, making sure not to be seen by anyone. It's not like he could not do anything about it. As he closed the door after be enter inside, Carly chose this moment to turn from the mirror and was surprised to see him.

"Hey Freddie, why were you in the girls' bathroom?" the brunette asked curiously, she could not have thought that her best male friend would be so perverse.

Before answering, Freddie takes the time to look at it in more detail. Carly wore a beautiful blue-green dress up to her knees with small pink ankle boots. It was simple but elegant, this held her well, but it is not as if he was impartial ... until now.

"Follow me in silence" he simply ordered her.  
"Okay" she replied.

For a few minutes, Carluy followed him very anxious. She did not know why she was obeying him and why she could not say anything. Freddie had said nothing more, she followed him into a deserted car park where there were a few cars, but nobody was here or in the neighborhood.

"From now on, you will do everything I say without reluctance, you will even be the happiest of women to obey me" he orders her.

Immediately, Carly's mood changed and she seemed eager to wait for his next move.

"Kneel and behave like the whore you really are" Freddie said with a big smile.

ICarly's brown webhotesse is positioned on her knees in front of him, she unstraps his pants to the ankles. She caresses his cock through his underwear, it must have been a long time that he was erect because the sex of Fredie is very hard. She withdraws his boxer gently, letting his big cock appear.

Carly spreads a little Freddie's legs and leans towards his cock that she swallows it in her mouth, while she raised her dress a little and masturbated by engulfing two fingers in her pussy. After a minute, she sucks Freddie vigorously with great energy, she appreciates very much what her best friend offered her.

Then, she removes her penis from her mouth, she straightened up and he helps her get up. Freddie lowers the straps of her dress, he also removes her bra to leave it in topless. He also lifts his dress up to her waist, and pulls it back to leave her with a very small pink string. He thinks Carly had listened to Sam's advice, what a bitch! He positioned her to put her hands on the hood of the nearest car, her back arched. He spreads her legs, spreads her string to let appear a beautiful pussy completely shaved, all pink. He plunges his head into her crotch and devours her literally.

After a few minutes, after have took as much pleasure to lick the pussy of the girl that admired most in the world, it took some pictures of this last moment spent together as lover. Freddie puts on a condom and penetrates Carly unceremoniously, her groans now become cries under his assaults.

Then he grabs Carly by the hips and takes her with strength, she continues to cries with pleasure. After a moment, he comes out of her pussy to position the tip of his cock at the entrance of her anus. His cock slowly entered the little hole of Carly, it gently but surely ... it must not be the first time she had something in this hole. Now he literally fucks her ass.

Finally, after a ten minute fuck, he withdraws from the ass of his first love, he removes the condom and ejaculates on his open holes. He smiled as he saw his cum sink to the crotch to the ground, a certain amount of seed penetrated the anus and pussy of the young woman as they opened and closed at each breath of Carly, she had been exhausted by power of her orgasm. During the act, Freddie had herr to take pleasure and cum as soon as he cum.

"What is that?" a male voice exclaimed.

The young teenagers-adults turn around to see an elderly person about 60 years old, a good big old grandpa the size of Carly. Freddie smiles at the thought he just had.

"It's your lucky day, sir. Fuck this bitch until you're satisfied" he says as he turns to his friend "Carly, you have to please this brave man until he's tired, act as good as you have been with me."

* * *

After a few minutes, Carly was literally fucked by this old man who had decidedly, a lot of energy to spare.

She leaned against the door as she stroked her chest with one hand and she uttered cries of joy as she sensed the man's cock coming in and out of her worn pussy. The old man took great pleasure in fucking this girl who would be the age of his granddaughter.

As for Freddie, he was taking a video with his pearphone to film this feat. Too bad he did not have his camera that he uses for iCarly, the quality would be much better, but when he only has the means to edge.

After they cum, the old man left very happy to rejoin his family while Carly tasted the sperm that the man had ejaculated in her mouth.

Freddie gave her dress in return and told her to return to her apartment, forgetting to spend the last hour with him, but keeping all the ' _ **leg-in-air**_ ' parts she had does. She nodded and did as he said.

"It was nice Carly, too bad that it was the last time" Freddie pronounces to himself with a sigh, he has a small smile "but I can not be satisfied me with only you."

He thinks of his true victim, the one that is the source of his fury and his perverse desires: **Samantha Puckett**.

He can not wait for her to return to Seattle, but in the meantime, he can settle for someone else, a person Sam likes ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
